iGet Kidnapped by ?
by XxFMDxX
Summary: During the party...  iParty with victorious...  Someones gone missing by a mystery guy...will Tori and her friends help the iCarly trio?... some Seddie/Tandre/Bade ;P... I suck at making summaries pls just read and dont forget to review xx


_**Hey again peeps this is my second story hope you'll like it guys…and by the way thank you for the people that reviewed my first one and thanks for all the advice you gave me xx **_

**Chapter 1: Missing … CARLY ?**

_**Carly's POV**_

"….Leave it all to shiiiiiiiinnnnnneeee…." I sang happily along with Tori, Sam, Freddie and everyone else. We all laughed and made a group hug. Everyone cheered and kept dancing after the song. I needed the bathroom probably because of too much slushy from the party. I walked to Sam and told her where I'm going, she asked me if I wanted her to come with me but I shook my head.

As I went inside the toilet there was nobody in there. But I checked though just in case. As soon as I finished checking, I burst into tears I still can't believe Steven cheated on me. I was never over it even during the sing along I was hiding it because I don't want my friends to worry about me. So I finished you know …. Peeing …. I decided to go back to the party and pretend I'm okay again but as soon as I got outside the door something or someone grabbed me and covered my mouth so I can't breathe properly. I tried to struggle and scream but he was so strong . I saw him though he was in a mask and then my vision blacked out…._'Help!' _

_**Sam's POV**_

Where on earth is Carly? She's going to miss Tori sing. I started to get worried so I walk over to Freddie and Spencer, "GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN CARLY?" I yelled as loud as I can but I don't think they can hear me "WHAT?" I heard them shouted back at me "HAVE YOU SEEN CAAAARLYY?" I shouted louder this time "NO WE THOUGHT SHE'S WITH YOU?" I shook my head. _'Wait she said she's going to the toilet.' _I thought_. _So I decided to go look for her…. If I can find which toilet she's been to…there are at least 5 toilets in this house I have to start the nearest one which I think was upstairs. 

I ran upstairs and saw the first toilet. Nope it's locked. So I walked down the hall way and found the second one. Nope again close as well. Finally I walked upstairs and saw the third one. Yes it's open. I came in and called for Carly. No response so I came out before I could continue walking I saw Carly's bracelet on the floor? _'Oh men she's been here but where is she now!' _i started to panicked where could my best friend gone?

I walked back to the party and find the red-head girl….Cat? ….. so I asked her, she might know where she is since I did saw Carly talking to her earlier. I tapped on her back "HEY HAVE YOU SEEN CARLY YOU KNOW FROM iCarly?" I shouted again. "SOOOORRRRY" she shouted back confused. "I SAI-"before I could finish I grabbed her outside "I said have you seen Carly? From iCarly?" she nodded "Yeah…. "She said. I waited for her to continue but she keeps nodding "Soooo where is she?" I said impatiently "I saw her with a guy in a mask and they were cuddling" she giggled. "Do you know who the guy was and why was he in the mask?" I said VERY worried now. "No but he was dragging her outside while cuddling" she giggled again. "What why didn't you stop them Carly never told me about a guy" I shake her. "I thought they were playing a game like what my brother play. One time me and my brother played a game and he fell down a well in the park" I stared at her for a few seconds "Sooo?" I said "I don't know I feel like saying it" she giggled again man I don't know why but this girl annoy me "I got to go I have to tell everyone that she's missing" "Okay Byeee"

Back in the party, Tori was going to sing but I stopped her and took the microphone from her. "Sorry this is important" I told her "OKAY EVERYONE WE HAVE A PROBLEM CARLY IS MISSING! THIS RED HEAD GIRL TOLD ME THAT SHE SAW CARLY WITH A GUY …" everyone gasped "… IN A MASK!" everyone in the crowd murmured.

_**Spencer's POV**_

"What do you mean missing? My little sister is missing with a guy in a mask?" I yelled and walk over to Sam and Freddie followed me. "I can't find her all I found was her bracelet in the bathroom" Sam said with a worrying voice. My heart was pounding out of my body now. "Spencer calm down we'll find her." Freddie shakes my shoulder to calm me down. "Sam do you know who the guy was?" Freddie turned to Sam then she smacked him in the head "NO I just told everyone about it so they can hear me say my story? Of course I don't know the guy he was in the mask!" she said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes "Guys Carly is MISSING no time for this" I yelled as broke them apart.

Tori and her friends walked towards us "Guys is it true is Carly really missing?" she asked with a very worried face. We nodded. "Don't worry we will help you find her. Andre call the police now" as Andre was going to pull his phone out his pocket. "I'll call the police" Beck? Beck Yes is it Beck? But the girl beside her I think she's her girlfriend shouted "WHY Tori asked for Andre not you?" oh dear jealous? "OKAY! Andre…. Call the police… Jade I was just helping a friend!" "YEAH SURE…" she rolled her eyes.

"DONE I talked to the police and they are on their way here to investigate the house" Andre said. "Thanks guys" I said.

_**Freddie's POV **_

'_Oh god I wonder who the guy was. I'm very worried right now mainly because she's my best friend I don't want her to get hurt!' _that's all I could think right now as I pace back and forth but then something caught my eye. Sam? Sitting on the bench on her own. I walk towards her. As soon as she saw me she turned around but I carry on walking towards he though. "Sam? Are you okay." No response. "I know you are worried as well but don't worry we will find her" I said as I set in the bench next to her. "This is my entire fault….. I should've came with her." She said in a low voice still facing her back at me. I hold her shoulder but without looking, "OFF" she said with a louder voice this time. "Look I'm worried too and don't say it's your fault it's nobody's fault she's been kidnapped" "But- suppose but…" "The police are coming I'm sure they will find her soon" "Yeah" I said awkward silence for a moment there but something happened that I didn't expect it to happen Sam laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind of course. I smiled. We stayed there for a moment when the moment was ruined.

The police finally came. And I carefully shrugged Sam but she was asleep. I have to wake her up though. "Sam the police are here" I whispered. She woke up half asleep. I giggled a little she's so cute when she's half asleep.

"I'm awake …. " she's still half asleep "How long have I slept in your shoulder?" "About an hour and a half" she moaned "Urghh you nub why didn't you wake me up?" "Coz you were asleep Duh!" She walked away and toward the police officer while I laughed a little before following her.

_**Sam's POV**_

I can't believe he let me laid down on his shoulder for an hour and a half? I walked toward the police and I can see in the corner of my eye Benson following me.

"You must be Sam her best friend? Could you tell us what happened we already asked her brother I just need to asked you and your boyfriend Freddie? " _'SAY WHAT ? BOYFRIEND' _

"WHAT NO! HE is not my boyfriend!" Freddie just stands there nodding. "Okay sorry your FRIEND Freddie" I glared at the police "Fine can we talk there?" "SURE" the police followed me to the bench and sat down I told everything. After a few minutes we finished he did the same with the nub asked him questions.

"Okay thank you now I just need to ask the others" said the police as he walked away to asked more people.

'_Hang in there Carls wherever you are we will find you' _i thought to myself.

_**That's all for now guys I'll write the rest of the chapters if I have time. Hope you liked this first chapter.  
>Click the review button at the bottom if you want to review :)) tell me anything… maybe suggestions for the next chapter ….or maybe guess who kidnapped Carly? Or something. I just hoped you enjoy (and by the way I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes I'm not fluent English so yeahh…)<strong>_

_**xxx**_


End file.
